Loving Him
by gilmoregrly4life
Summary: A oneshot. Brooke is leaving Tree Hill because she can't deal with the Leyton realationship. Deals with her saying goodbye. Could be more tha a oneshot.
1. Saying Goodbye

**This is just a one-shot I thought of, and I decided to write it. This is about Brooke not being able to handle Lucas and Peyton together, so she decides to leave. I know it's been done before, but this is my take on it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own OTH.**

**This takes place right after the last episode.**

Brooke knocks on Haley's door, and then she goes in. "Hey Tutor-Mom."

"Hey Tigger." Haley replies.

"How are you feeling?" Brooke asks.

"Like I was run over by a car." Haley says seriously, and then cracks a smile. Both girls laugh.

"Haley, I just came to say goodbye." Brooke said, avoiding eye contact.

"What? Where are you going?" Haley asks, shocked.

"I'm going to L.A." Brooke said, looking up only to see tears running down Haley's face.

"Why?" Haley asks, wiping away her tears.

"You know why." Brooke says.

They see Peyton pass by the window, and tears begin to roll down Brooke's cheeks as well.

"Come here." Haley says, and she pats her bed. Brooke goes over and sits down. Haley grabs her hand and says, "Lucas and Peyton?"

Brooke nods her head yes.

"I didn't know you still liked him." Haley said.

"I don't like him. I love him, Haley." Brooke says, then the tears come faster, and Haley pulls her into a hug.

"I have to go say goodbye to a few more people." Brooke said, standing up and walking to the door.

"Come back and see me before you leave." Haley says, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Brooke nods, then walks out the door, and bumps into Nathan, who manages not to spill his coffee.

"Were you crying?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah. But you might want to go talk to your wife. I'm pretty sure she is upset with me right now." Brooke says, and then walks down the hall, to Lucas's room.

She walks to the door, about to knock, but she looks in, and sees Peyton and Lucas lying on the bed, laughing. She sits down on the floor, and begins to sob.

Karen walks up, and she sits down next to Brooke, and Brooke leans her head over and rests it on Karen's shoulder. Karen wraps her arm around her and says, "You love him, don't you?"

Brooke doesn't do anything, except for start to get up.

Karen stands up to, and puts her hands on Brooke's shoulders, and tells her, "You will always be my favorite of Luke's girlfriends. I love you Brooke, remember that."

"Karen, I'm leaving. I can't stay here. It rips my heart out every time I see them. I can't tell him I love him. I can't be like Peyton." Brooke says.

"Here. You give Luke his sandwich. Go in there, and tell him you're leaving." Karen tells her.

Brooke takes the sandwich, and knocks on the door. Peyton jumps up to get it.

"Brooke!" she says surprised.

"Can I talk to Luke?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah, but what's wrong?" Peyton asked, noticing Brooke's tear-stained cheeks.

"Nothing. I just need to talk to Luke." Brooke said, and then she pushed past Peyton.

Peyton followed her in, and the sat down.

"I meant alone. Can I talk to him alone?" Brooke asked.

Peyton got up and left.

"So, here's your sandwich, Brood… Luke."

"Brooke, no matter if we are together or apart, you will always be my Pretty Girl, my Cherie." Lucas started, but he was interrupted by Brooke's sobs.

"What's wrong, Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked.

"Don't call me that." Brooke sobbed.

The shock on Luke's face was enough to make anyone cry, including himself. Tears were running down his cheeks.

"Luke, I'm leaving. Tonight." Brooke said.

Luke hugged her, and asked, "Why?"

"I, I um…" Brooke stuttered, trying to think of a lie.

"Brooke, you are going to leave because I'm with Peyton aren't you?"

"Bye Luke. I love you." Brooke said, and she got up and left.

Brooke left Lucas sitting in his bed, shocked, with tears running down his cheeks. His Pretty Girl was leaving, and she still loved him. Lucas felt awful for going to Peyton at the basketball game. He hadn't realized the resentment in her eyes after saying what she did. She wanted him to be happy.

"I love you too, Pretty Girl." Luke whispered, and then began to sob.

Brooke walked down the hall. She stood outside Haley's room, dreading going back in. Karen walked up. "How did it go?'

"Pretty much bad. I walked away, and I told him that I loved him. I'm just like Peyton."

Karen and Brooke heard sobs coming form down the hall, and footsteps. It was Peyton.

She was walking by, and she saw Brooke.

"Hey, Sawyer, what happened?" Brooke asked, wiping away her tears.

Peyton slapped Brooke, and it shocked Nathan, who came out of Haley's room, and Karen.

"He said he needed to break up with me because of you. You told him you loved him." Peyton said, and slapped Brooke again, and ran out.

Brooke silently walked into Haley's room.

"I can't believe you're leaving." Haley started, and then saw the handprints on Brooke's face, "What?"

"Peyton slapped me. Luke broke up with her because of me." Brooke said.

"Are you okay?"

"I have to go Haley." Brooke walked up to her, they hugged, and they both began to cry hard. "Goodbye Junior Scott." Brooke said, and put her Hand on Haley's belly.

"Love you Tigger." Haley cried.

"Love you too, Tutor mom." Brooke said, and then left the hospital.

Brooke got on her flight to L.A. She didn't know if she was ever coming back. She would miss the drama of Tree Hill. She would miss her friends, and the love of her life. She would especially miss Haley. She would miss everything.

"I hope I get to come back. I love it here." Brooke whispered to herself as her plane took off, and she headed for L.A.

**I hope you liked the one-shot. I will make it into a longer story with some more chapters if reviewers want that. If I wrote more to this, it would be about Haley's baby, Leyton break-up, and is there another reason Brooke left Tree Hill? Review for extra chapters.**


	2. Seeing Him

**Thanks to all reviewers! I appreciate it! I hope you like what's up next! By the way, Haley will now be 7 months pregnant! I'm skipping 3 months. Karen isn't pregnant.**

**Disclaimer- I am not affiliated with OTH in any way.**

Brooke was settling into her L.A. lifestyle. She had a huge apartment, a great job at Seventeen as a paid fashion intern, and some great friends. She wanted to get on a plane so badly, to go back, and see Haley, Lucas, and even Peyton. She couldn't bring herself to call for fear of having to talk to Lucas. She missed them daily.

It isn't like Lucas didn't want to go see her either. He thought about her constantly, and Peyton knew it. They were getting on each others nerves, because of Peyton's jealousy, and Lucas not wanting to break it off with her.

"_I miss her so much. I do love her, so, so, much. God, but I chose Peyton, that was a stupid mistake. I missed my chance for Brooke. I can't stand not having…" _Lucas thought, but he was interrupted.

"Luke, you left your shoes out again. I'm going to trip and kill myself." Peyton screamed.

"Leave it to her to pick a fight about the little things." Lucas mumbled to himself.

**othothothothothothothothothothothothothothothoth **

"Brooke, you have a call on line one." Brooke's friend Kayla said after she peaked her head into her office.

"Thanks Kay."

Brooke Davis was sitting in her chair at her desk. She took off her 4 inch heels, readjusted her skirt, and unbuttoned a button of her shirt. She looked very tired, but happy. She picked up the phone.

"Brooke Davis, fashion editor intern, who's calling please?" she said cheerily.

"Nathan Scott, former Raven, dang, I don't have a question. Oh! When are you coming back?"

"Hey Nate! I have no idea! Can we stop talking like this? Yes? Okay, so how's Haley?"

"Tired. Listen, she really wants you at our baby's birth, I already told her you couldn't. Can you?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"When is it?" Brooke asked.

"A month from today. We scheduled a c-section, because of the car accident."

"Nate, I'll try. I really will. You know I would do anything for Haley."

"Good, so I'll see you a month from today. Bye." Nathan said quickly, and hung up the phone.

Brooke just sighed, and she knew she could be there, so she would. It would be a surprise to Haley and Nate.

"Hey Brookie!" Faith burst in. "Look at this guy! He is so hot!"

Brooke took the picture. She was stunned. The guy was the one and only Luke Scott.

"He's a writer. He wrote a great article for the New York Times. It was about being torn between two girls. It ended up with him breaking up with the girlfriend he had because of the article being published. It is so amazing. We are going to interview him."

Brooke just sat there, stunned, and then she finally muttered, "Oh my God."

"Atoosa wants you to interview him. I am so jealous. Wait, what's with the OMG?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend. He was writing about me." Brooke said.

"OMG! You are SO LUCKY!" Faith squealed.

"No, I have to interview my ex on an article he wrote about me! This is the worst thing that EVER could have happened. EVER!" Brooke screamed.

"Sorry, it's funny." Faith said, trying to suppress her laughter.

"No. It really isn't." Brooke answered.

Faith took a seat near Brooke's desk, and told her, "She wants you to do it tomorrow. He's on his way out."

"I'm not even a journalist!" Brooke said.

"Atoosa wants to see if you have any talent at all."

Brooke mumbled something, let out a scream, and threw a stack for papers off her desk.

Kayla got up and ran out. Brooke picked up her papers. She sat them down, and then her cell phone fell off the desk. The phone beeped.

"What did I do?" Brooke asked her cell.

She opened the phone, and it had a thing that said "1 new text!"

She clicked, and the text opened.

The top said, "From Haley." The text was, "Hey! The doc put me on bed rest! I'm so bored! Text me back if you can."

"I have to get a new number." Brooke said, and she typed, "Hey! Cant talk now!"

"I have to go home and pick out my outfit." Brooke said, and she got up and went home.

**othothothothothothothothothothothothothothothoth **

Brooke had finally picked out something to wear, and then she had to get to bed, because it was after 2 in the morning. She couldn't sleep, but she tried. She eventually got to sleep at 4:00. She had to get up by 7:00.

When she woke up, she was very nervous. "I can't believe I have to see Lucas!"

She curled her hair, did her makeup, and put on her designer dress and heels. She had to look gorgeous, because well, it was Luke. She got in her car and drove to work.

**othothothothothothothothothothothothothothothoth **

She finally got to her floor of the building, walked to the interview room, and took a seat.

She picked up the latest issue of Seventeen and began to read for a few minutes.

There was a knock on the door, and the all too familiar voice said, "Hi, I'm Lucas Scott, and I'm here for an interview."

Brooke grimaced, and turned around.

Lucas just stood at the doorway in shock.

"So, do you want to come in, or do you want to stand up and take the interview?" Brooke asked, jokingly.

"Ah! Lucas is here!" Faith squealed.

"Faith!" Brooke said, and then Faith went to go do work.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked, still in shock.

**A/N! Hey! Please review! I love it when you do! Sorry for the cliffhanger!**


End file.
